FOREST CHILD
by purple lolly
Summary: ANOTHER TAKE ON THE FRIENDSHIP OF ALEXANDER AND HEPHAISTION. PURE FANTASTY
1. Chapter 1

Forest Child

Chapter One

.

The journey to the neighboring land would take King Phillip and his son Alexander though the forest. There was to be a banquet held in Phillip's honor and the union of the two kingdoms through marriage between Phillip and the king's niece. He was taking Alexander much to the lad's reluctance because his mother Olympias had told Phillip that he was not to take her son anywhere nears that man stealing harpy. But Phillips word was law and once he had the final say in the matter there was nothing Olympias could do. So she watched as Alexander was taken away against hers and his wishes from the window of her room. Alexander looked back up sadly. From the top of his powerful warhorse Thunder Phillip caught him looking.

"Come along Alexander." He snapped "NOW!"

"Coming father." The boy replied

This was a time before Alexander and Bucephalus. Alexander mounted a speckled gray mare called Storm, one of Thunders offspring. He didn't look back and kept his head down as Phillip and Thunder led the way, Storm followed in her father's lead then came the twenty strong entourage made up of soldiers, servants and slaves.

As the night began to draw in the travelers set up camp.

A shuffling woke Alexander. He lay in his travel bed in a tent he shared with Phillip. Listening in the darkness. When he heard the noise again he lifted his head and looked towards where his father was sleeping. Phillips was laying on his back snoring loudly he gave one loud snort before rolling over on his side so that his back was to Alexander.

Alexander was about to settle back down when he heard the soft thud of something bumping into things. Feeling brave Alexander got up and in the gloom he saw something small and furry dart under his bed. Getting down on hands and knees Alexander found a small wolf cub cowering under his bed.

"Hello little pup." He whispered holding out his hand.

He felt the press of a wet nose followed a flick of tongue then very slowly the cub crawled out and into his lap.

"Are you lost?" he asked as the cub licked under his chin. "Let us see if we can find you mummy."

The cub leads the way but Alexander paused at the door of the tent to check if they had disturbed Phillips slumber, they had not. The guard at the door had nodded off and Alexander knew that he should wake him or at least report him but for now he simply slipped past and followed the wolf cub. As soon as they were free of the camp the cub ran off.

"Hey wait for me!" Alexander called out breaking out into a run.

By the time Alexander caught up with the cub he didn't noticed he was now lost. They were in a clearing and the cub was sniffing the ground and then the air as if he was comparing the two. His ears went up and then suddenly its tail began to wag. Suddenly from one of the trees a figure dropped down causing Alexander to yelp in fear and stumble backwards over a tree root. Looking up he saw that the figure was just a boy. Older but not by much the newcomer had short brown hair and his eyes were big and blue. He was naked apart from the dirt and grime of the forest. At the sight of the boy the wolf cub began to jump up and yelp with happiness. The boy crouched down so that he could scoop the cub up before standing holding the cub under his arm.

"Hello." Said Alexander "Are you lost too?"

The lad said nothing just stared at him, studying him with head to one side.

"Do you have a name?" he asked as he pointed to himself "I'm Alexander… Alexander. "Can you talk?"

When it was clear that the boy didn't understand anything he was saying Alexander ran out of things to say "I should be going, my father will be worried."

He turned back to face the way he was sure they had came but looking around he saw that everywhere looked the same and he was unable to pick a way out. His bottom lip trembled and tears began to fall from his eyes. He felt something in his hand and looking down saw that it was the free filthy hand of the boy. He began to tug at Alexander's arm; it would seem that he wanted Alexander to come with him. Seeing no other choice Alexander went along.

The boy moved through the forest with ease and confidence while Alexander jumped and flinched at every sound and movement. He wished he was back in camp tucked under his furs and blankets. They arrived at a cave where at its entrance paced a rather large gray male wolf. At the sight of another wolf the cub in the boy's arms began to wriggle until he put it down. After much nuzzling the large wolf picked up the cub by the scruff off the neck and carried it inside. The boy began to follow them inside but in fear Alexander let go of his hand and stood ridged to the spot. The boy came back and took his hand and dragged him inside.

Inside were another wolf and more cubs. The wayward cub was returned to the fold and the male wolf collapsed in a heap on its side and was sleep instantly. As the boy entered with Alexander in tow the females ears went up and she began to growl low in her throat. The boy pushed Alexander behind him and just stood there and stared at the female. The warning growls ceased and she backed down returning to her cubs.

As one by one the cubs settled down to sleep the boy lay out in amongst them sharing their warmth, he encouraged Alexander to do the same. Feeling exhausted Alexander did so but laid there ridged. Alexander found him so very cold, his teeth were chattering and his body trembled suddenly he felt the boy's arm snake around him and pull him closer to the fold. As the shared warmth began to fill his body Alexander nuzzled closer and slept soundly.

In the morning the boy lead Alexander back through the forest until they could hear the shouts of his name. It became clear that the boy would not come any closer. He pulled the boy into a hug

"Thank you."

He let the boy go and ran towards the sounds

"I'm here." He called. "I'm here

He stopped once to look back but the boy had vanished back into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Forest Child Chapter 2

"A good day for a hunt."

Alexander now a young man of sixteen turned from his task of grooming Bucephalus and smiled as his oldest and dearest friend Ptolemy walked into the stable.

"Yes indeed." He replied giving the horses black flank a brush. He wanted Bucephalus to stand up to the now aged yet still powerful Thunder and those of his fathers noble men.

Ptolemy picked up a grooming tool and began to help taking the shoulder "You know they are taking bets. Young versus old. That sort of thing."

Alexander paused thrown slightly by the statement but soon carried on. Known his father it was just a game to belittle his son and his friends in front of his. "Let them have their stupid game." He replied

From outside came the barking of Phillips' hunting dogs. Alexander and Ptolemy downed tools as it would be soon time to join the rest of the hunting party.

The day started off with small furry animals but soon the hunters wanted to move up to bigger more dangerous animals. Another bet was taken between the nobles and the king as to who would bring down the first big animal of the day. Of course they all said Phillip.

So when a deer was spotted. Phillip was the first to throw his spear. In his haste it was a sloppy throw and instead of landing a killing below it just mortally wounded. The deer ran off. Phillip and the dogs began to give chase. Alexander couldn't help himself and decided to go after it as well. He gently kicked Bucephalus into action and very soon the much younger horse over took Thunder who was having difficulty in maintaining the speed Bucephalus had set. He ignored Phillips furious shouting.

When he caught up with the dogs Alexander found a strange sight. The dogs had the deer cornered but instead of attacking, these highly trained hunting dogs were stood by as docile as common household pets. Some had even sat down on the ground with their huge heads between their paws. Alexander got off Bucephalus and followed the blood trail. The deer had fallen and was now fighting to get back up but it didn't have the energy. A person was approaching the deer very slowly. The deer became very agitated but soon calmed when he crouched down beside it and put his hand on it bloody flank. Alexander found tree to hide behind and studied the skinny frame dirty from being outside, the long unkempt hair that was partly braided and decorated with feathers and leaves. The little boy who had saved him as a child had all grown up. He stood by and watched as he crouched down beside the deer and began comforting it before pulling out the spear and put his hands over the wound trying to stop the bleeding. The deer looked up at him and a moment of understanding pasted between the two. The forest child took out a small knife and quickly cut the deer's throat. Though it was clean and humanely Alexander couldn't help but gasp alerting the other to his hideaway. His head snapped up from where it had been bent downwards as if he was praying for the deer. When he saw Alexander his eyes went wide and he scrambled backwards. Alexander came out from behind the tree "No, no it's alright. Don't you remember me?

The forest child ran away and Alexander gave case. "Wait come back I mean you no harm. I'm a friend."

Alexander stopped and held his arms out wide in a non threatening gesture and shouted into the woods.

"I'm the little boy you found in the woods. I was the one returned your wolf cub. You took me in and then showed me the way back to my camp."

Alexander paused. He could feel himself being watched in all directions. He suddenly found himself laying flat on his back looking up at the sky with the forest child one top of him. The forest child lent forward so that his hair was tickling his face and peered into his face then he began to sniff. When he accepted that Alexander was telling the truth he suddenly back off but still contain to peer at him through a tangle of hair. Alexander sat up and then into a crouch.

"Are you hungry?" he asked reaching down into the pouch at his hip. He took out a small loaf of bread and tore off a chunk and held it out. The forest child looked at it before grabbing at it and stuffing it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before holding out his grubby hand for more which Alexander gave. The sound of dogs and horses approaching made them both snap around. Before he could escape Phillip and the rest of the hunting party showed up. Alexander stood up pulling his new friend up and behind him.

"Alexander?" Phillips asked "What is the meaning of this."

"Please father I can explain."

But Alexander never got a chance to for there came a strangle gasp from behind. He turned and saw the forest child was staring wide eyes at the spoils of the hunt. Before Alexander could stop him he launched himself at the nearest horseman.

Alexander had to fight his way through those that had joined in to get this wild creature off their peer. He was now beginning held struggling and biting. He was bleeding and bruised from where they had beaten him. As was the noble man he attacked.

"Arrest this barbarian." Phillip demanded "Take him away at once."

"Father pleases." Alexander begged putting himself in front of Phillip and the forest child "He doesn't understand."

"He attacked one of my lords. He needs to be punished."

"Please I beg you." Alexander tried "He saved my life."

"TAKE HI..." Phillip paused and changed what he was about to say "What do you mean, he saved your life."

Alexander had never explained how he had managed to find his way back to camp all those years ago but now was the time, if it meant saving a life. When he had finished explain his Father's face remained neutral. Alexander didn't know if he was believed or not.

"Please give him to me." He said "I will teach him and look after him. If it goes wrong punish me not him."

"Fine." Phillip hissed "So is it. You will take his punishment if anything goes wrong. Do you understand?"

Alexander nodded only once "I understand Father." He replied.


End file.
